Decisiones fatales
by ClarkeJaha
Summary: Perseo eligió su destino, luchó y perdió, Nico eligió el deber y a cambió ganó la corona de laureles, sus caminos se separaron hace demasiado tiempo, la traición y los engaños sirvieron para alejarlos hasta extremos opuestos de la vida, ¿Será que el destino tendrá para ellos algo más de dolor y deber?


**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

 **Recordando el pasado**

La clase de historia contemporánea estaba repleta de niños, la mayoría de ellos no llevaban más de un par de meses dentro del campamento, por lo que a Sophie, hija de Atenea, le tocaba la pesada tarea de mantener a los nuevos campistas de no más de 12 años, entusiasmados durante los noventa minutos que duraba la clase.

—Respondiendo a la pregunta de Richard, tengo una historia que contarles, muchos habrán escuchado hablar sobre que hace unos años hubieron dos grandes guerras, en ambas había profecías involucradas, la primera de ellas, llamada "la gran profecía", hablaba de un semidiós hijo de uno de los tres grandes, que a la edad de dieciséis años tendría el poder para destruir o salvar el olimpo. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que hicieron Zeus, Poseidón y Hades con respecto a la profecía?

Richie, hijo de Hermes, levantó la mano para responder.

— No más revolcones. —Hubieron risas por parte del resto de la clase, Sophie, quién ya estaba acostumbrada sólo puso los ojos en blanco. —Quiero decir, no más semidioses.

—No más semidioses, hicieron un juramento para poder evitar que la profecía se cumpliera, pero ni los mismos dioses pueden ir contra el destino, igualmente tuvieron hijos, la primera fue Thalía, hija de Zeus, ella se unió a las cazadoras de Artemisa poco antes de cumplir dieciséis para así evitar la profecía, después vino Perseo Jackson, hijo de Poseidón, por varios años, se creía que él sería el semidiós del cual se hablaba en la profecía, ¿Quién de ustedes me puede decir lo que sucedió?

— Se unió a los malos —Respondió con pesar Aneley, la pequeña hija de Poseidón quien había aprendido a sus cortos siete años, que su familia era rechazada dentro del campamento, los hijos de Ares no paraban de recordarle que su hermano, al que jamás conoció, había sido un traidor.

—Cronos, titán del tiempo y la mayoría de sus hermanos, se estaban alzando para poder destruir el Olimpo y Perseo se unió a ellos, pero no sólo hizo eso, sino que fingió ser uno de nosotros por demasiado tiempo, convenció a todos de que era un héroe digno, demasiado leal como para traicionar al campamento, al final se supieron sus verdaderas lealtades y lo que había hecho. —Sophie observó a todos en el salón, la pequeña Aneley estaba sentada al final, alejada del resto con una mirada triste sobre sus ojos, sabía que los hechos revelados a continuación no eran comentados por los campistas a menudo por lo que le preocupaba la reacción de los demás niños al saber las atrocidades cometidas por el anterior líder. —Dos hijos de Hades habían estado encerrados en un casino donde el tiempo está detenido, cuando ambos fueron sacados de aquel lugar y llevados al campamento mestizo, Perseo fue el primero en descubrir la verdadera identidad de los niños y se sintió amenazado y tomando ventaja de su falta de memoria, pues estos desconocían su ascendencia divina e ignoraban todo acerca de su vida, ideó un plan para deshacerse de ambos, Bianca, la hija de Hades que estaba próxima a cumplir dieciséis años, fue brutalmente asesinada por Perseo, mientras que a su hermano lo dejó vivo porque se veía demasiado inocente como para afectar sus planes, lo que no sabía era que Nico di Angelo era realmente unos meses mayor que él y que en sus manos estaría el destino del Olimpo. Perseo se unió a Luke Castellan y Ethan Nakamura durante la guerra y, a diferencia de sus compañeros, este no busco redención al final, es bien sabido que Luke al igual que Ethan son considerados héroes dentro del campamento, porque a pesar de luchar en el bando de Cronos, se sacrificaron en favor de los semidioses y murieron tratando de impedir que Cronos triunfe.

Un niño de Apolo levanta la mano para hacer una pregunta.

— ¿Qué le pasó al hijo de Poseidón?

—Con calma, a eso estoy llegando, tortura para toda la eternidad. Esa fue la condena para el traidor, aquel que se unió a Cronos en su ascenso, el cual fue derrotado por Nico di Angelo y lo que quedaba del campamento mestizo después de que las fuerzas enemigas arrasaran con gran parte de los semidioses aliados tras la batalla del Laberinto, al finalizar la guerra, a Nico di Angelo se le ofreció la divinidad, la cual rechazó, a cambio pidió los tronos para su padre y Hestia, creación de cabañas para los dioses menores y que todos sean reconocidos antes de los doce años.

— ¿Cuál fue el castigo? ¿Por qué no se castigó también a su padre siendo que lo defendió y ocultó a pesar de todo lo que había hecho?—Un hijo de la guerra preguntó mirando con burla a Aneley.

Rowen, era la perfecta descripción de un hijo de Ares, grande, bruto y con dos neuronas, tenía el cabello cortado en púas similares a las de un puerco espín y las aceitaba con grasa cada mañana, se había convertido a sus pocos once años en el bravucón del campamento y en el terror de toda criatura indefensa.

—Uno similar al de Prometeo, cada día un águila va a devorarle el hígado, y todas las noches este se regenera, para así el día siguiente está vuelva a comérselo, Poseidón no fue castigado porque él consejo así lo decidió.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, ni siquiera los ruidosos hijos de Hermes habían soltado algún comentario sarcástico o fuera de lugar. El cuerno que indicaba la hora de la cena sonó, por lo que dio por finalizada la clase, mientras sus estudiantes corrían en busca de algo para comer.

Aún faltaba hablar de la segunda gran guerra, una en la casi estalla la guerra civil, una historia más reciente, una que muchos ya saben, una sin traiciones dolorosas, una en la que fue coronado un nuevo dios, su dios, el patrón de todos los semidioses, pero ya parecía que había sido suficiente por hoy.

Sophie no conoce a ningún semidiós de aquellas guerras, habían pasado más de quince años y los que sobrevivieron ya estaban haciendo su vida lejos de aquel lugar, lo único que sabe es gracias a los registros que sus hermanos escribieron, el mismo Quiron se rehúsa a hablar con detalles de aquella época, y el actual director del campamento le resulta lo bastante intimidante como para responder cualquier duda que ella pueda tener.

—Sophie, ¿tú crees que yo también soy mala?—La pequeña hija de Poseidón estaba parada junto a ella, mirándola con esos ojos verde mar llenos de tristeza. — ¿Crees que mi papá también es un traidor?

Sophie la tomó de la mano, mientras sonreía dulcemente. —No lo creo, si hay alguien malvado dentro de este campamento, ese es el peluquero de Rowen Eigner.

Aneley dejó escapar una suave risa y caminó hasta su mesa en el comedor.

Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω~Ω

Esta es una pequeña introducción para que entren en contexto, solo quiero que sepan que la historia siempre está contada por los ganadores, así que no hay que suponer que todo lo que dice Sophie es verdad.

Nota: modifiqué las edades de ciertos personajes para poder dar sentido a las tramas.


End file.
